The present invention relates to a load cell type weight measuring device and a sensitivity checking method thereof.
Generally, a high degree of accuracy is required for load cell type weight measuring devices and, in particular, the authorized examination regarding the measurement precision is severe in West Germany and Switzerland. In this point, since the type of load cell itself has been authorized, no problem will be caused in particular. However, even when the load cell whose type has been authorized in this way is used, if the operation of the circuit section is not normal, the weight measurement cannot be performed accurately. Particularly, in the load cell type weight measuring device, to keep the relation between the weight and the measurement signal to be linear at least within a measurement range, it is necessary to always maintain the sensitivity of the load cell type weight measuring device to be a predetermined value. For this purpose, although the sensitivity checking examination is needed to be performed for the load cell type weight measuring device, the conventional load cell type weight measuring device did not have an appropriate sensitivity checking examination function.